


Jealousy

by allthebeautifulthings9828



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aggression, Anal Sex, Arguing, Biting, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fallen Castiel, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Jealous Dean, Jealous Dean Winchester, Jealousy, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthebeautifulthings9828/pseuds/allthebeautifulthings9828
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sent Castiel away on Ezekiel's advice rather than risk the earthbound angels killing all of them, Dean finds his best friend again. Except now his best friend has discovered women since he left. Unexpected jealousy sends Dean into a rage and he yells at Castiel for being stupid and not using protection. But what is he really yelling about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

She winked at him as she left. _She winked at him_. Dean spun around, facing Castiel, the new human he'd turned out of the bunker because Ezekiel told him it wasn't safe to keep him there. He turned him out and let this happen. Inside, Dean screamed.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Castiel squinted, clearly confused. "What?"

"I said, _what the hell are you doing_?" He felt his features darken. And he didn't like the way this made him react but he couldn't stop it. It was like a fucking out of body experience.

And it seemed Castiel caught his meaning as his own presence retreated and curled up deep inside of himself. "I'm being a human man, Dean."

The hunter scoffed and watched himself begin to pace. "By fucking random women? Are you even using protection? Do you even know what protection _is_? Jesus Christ, Cas. What the hell are you doing?" It was official. The situation had Dean unglued.

He stopped pacing as he caught Castiel's eye, which suddenly avoided him altogether. The new human man's hand curled around the back of his neck and Dean knew his body language so well that Castiel didn't need to say anything at all. Not only had he been playing around with sex but he clearly hadn't considered protection either. Getting busted had him shuffling around like a pimply-faced teenager caught groping his girlfriend on his parents' couch.

"The fuck, Cas? You haven't been using condoms?"

And that turned Castiel into a caged lion defensively swatting at his keeper. "Dean, I'm not perfect no matter what you think of me! I feel like I'm feeling my way through the dark without a flashlight! Why do you care what I do? You're the one who told me to leave because I'm a danger to you and Sam! So I left! Do you honestly expect me to remain alone for the rest of my life?" Suddenly overcome with his explosive outburst, Castiel fell silent and bent over with an arm gripped around his middle. The other hand planted against a wall held him upright.

Dean watched him, uncertain. "What's with you?"

"I don't understand emotions yet!" he snarled. "I don't know what I feel!"

"Let's try shame. Let's try anger. Let's try stupidity. Let's try _putting yourself through unnecessary risk_." Maybe Dean was being rather cruel but that was what he did when the pain cracked open his chest and exposed things he never wanted to feel.

The biting words straightened Castiel into an aggressive posture as he crossed the room toward Dean with icy blue eyes burning a hole straight through him. "And what about _you_ , Dean? What do  _you_ feel?" His voice plummeted into darkness. "From where I stand, you're turning everything around on me. Why shouldn't I enjoy being a human man if I'm forced into mortality?"

"Cas, enough." Dean waved him away with a dismissive hand.

But Castiel only sank further into anger until the deep end became rage. "Why does it matter to  _you_ so much, Dean?" He no longer spoke in that even, emotionless tone. He shouted. He boomed until tiny muscles around his mouth twitched and his hands trembled.

"Because I'm jealous!" Dean yelled so forcefully and so suddenly that he felt his throat rip. "It should have been me, not some random women!"

Castiel jumped backwards as if Dean had shot at him with a rifle.

And Dean, what the fuck did he just say, he thought as he turned away and scratched a horrified hand over his head. It was out there though. The words hung between them in the air and suspended time as if Fate had come in, wound both of them up, and bolted before the shit hit the fan. Maybe he knew it all along somewhere in his gut, but he never believed it completely until he listened to himself scream at the former angel. There it was, out there in the little room where Castiel lived, and he couldn't take it back.

Worst of all, Castiel stared at him dumbly through wide, bright blue eyes and a rounded, questioning mouth. Dean almost saw his brain trying to work through the puzzle and piece together the situation as well as the mysteries of his own emotions.

"Fuck, Cas. I gotta go," muttered Dean, nearly inaudibly, as he grabbed his jacket and moved for the door.

"Dean," pleaded Castiel in a much softer tone.

"No, I... No." Shaking his head, Dean couldn't face him. He didn't even want to look at himself.

Castiel's arm reached around him and his palm flattened on the door, pushing it shut again. He stood close enough behind Dean that they shared body heat. Still, Dean couldn't turn around. His head fell and his eyes dropped to the rough old floorboards beneath his feet. Maybe he imagined it or maybe it was real, but he felt Castiel lean closer over his shoulder and brush the back of his neck with stubble. Sparks traveled across Dean's skin and his breath stuttered in his throat.

"Yes, it should have been you," Castiel admitted, his breath warming Dean's skin. "I thought you didn't--"

"--I did," Dean whispered.

"It still can be you." The movement, the fluttering of Castiel's lips tickled Dean's neck as he murmured the words. "Nothing is done that can't be undone, Dean."

It stunned Dean how quickly the anger between them dissolved away. Castiel truly defeated any lingering urges to scream as his fingertips slid under the hem of Dean's shirt from behind. Fingertips traced paths up the length of his back, leaving a steady trail of goosebumps on his hungry skin. Rarely was Dean touched in love, not some monster throwing punches or shoving weapons into his flesh. A strangled, faint groan escaped his lips before he could stop it. And, taking it as an invitation, Castiel wetly mouthed a path across the back of his neck. The shock of that pleasurable sensation curled Dean's spine until his hips pressed back into Castiel's pelvis.

He didn't want to think about how Castiel learned to touch and where, so he finally made himself turn and grab his face for the kind of kiss reserved for moments of starvation. The hunter's calloused fingers clawed into ragged, uneven dark hair as their mouths opened into one another, so mutual and so necessary.

Vaguely, Dean felt his back slam against the door and a vase fall off the table near his hip, but neither gave it attention. It wasn't beautiful and cinematic. It was hungry, desperate, clumsy, and a volcanic release of too many years' worth of pent up frustration. Dean's mind hardly had time to catch up with his body before Castiel tugged his shirt over his head and grabbed mercilessly at his jeans.

Clothes ripped and scattered across the floor as Dean spun the both of them, dragging Castiel to his bed. He lived in a single room with a bathroom and a small kitchen like a frat boy, but Dean couldn't care less. Only the fleeting thought of erasing other women from his bed crossed his mind. Hungry kisses and rough, grabbing hands quickly learned each other's bodies, developing quickly into bites and squeezes leaving red marks and bruises. They marked each other. Dean's territorial urges left Castiel's throat and chest dotted and thoroughly explored.

The weight of Castiel on top of him forced his legs to break apart, and one pelvis fell into place with the other, rutting against each other without a single thought for decorum. Instinct ruled them until the bed pounded against the wall but Dean realized it would all be over too soon if he didn't regain control.

He flipped them both over in one fluid motion, snatching Castiel by the wrists and pinning him to the mattress. The former angel tried to arch beneath him and receive the friction both of their bodies demanded. Dean straddled him securely and loomed over him with predatory kisses.

"Dean..." Castiel moaned with a whining quality.

"You got any..." He cleared his throat. "You got any lube?"

Castiel blinked, trying to regain an ounce of focus. A rushed, dumb nod came to him as he pointed to the nightstand drawer with a hand Dean had pinned down. Dean stomped on any possible thoughts of why or how he had it, unwilling to kill the mood or the relief that came with finally breaking through whatever bullshit had been keeping them apart before. He found the bottle easily and squirted a rather large glob on his hand, temporarily insecure and wondering if he really knew how to do this. Dean Winchester, consummate ladies man, had never slept with another man. He had a vague idea, though, and that had to be enough.

As he leaned over to kiss Castiel again, he reached between them and tightly laced a hand around the thick weight of the former angel's cock. A sound caught between desperation and relief poured from his mouth into Dean's with a few twisting pulls. Dean's free hand slid lower, and Castiel's spine arched with each new, intimate touch.

Hesitation caught the hunter by surprise, though, as his finger circled Castiel's hole. Was it right? He tested the new man's reactions and listened to his breathy moans thicken the harder he pressed. By the time Dean progressed to three fingers slick and pumping Castiel, he had the former angel spread wide and begging for more in broken English and broken Enochian. Some of the old angel still lingered in him and it took Dean to bring it out. Unexpected emotion flooded Dean as he pressed his forehead to Castiel's interrupting the pleading and sounds of intensified pleasure with kisses.

As beautiful as it was to watch Castiel fall apart in his hands, Dean needed to be part of him. In some distant place of his mind, he needed to force away thoughts of other women and emblazon himself on that new human soul. He couldn't be replaced.

Dean pulled away, which brought out a series of needy whimpers from Castiel. He'd gotten really close to coming, Dean realized as he saw the way his swollen, flushed cock twitch painfully against his flat belly. He hooked a wrist behind one of Castiel's knees and pressed the head of his own cock against the slick, hot opening. Castiel squirmed against him but he didn't want to cause him pain, uncertain of these matters with men. Instinct overtook Dean again as he fed his cock into Castiel's hole, the both of them letting out slow, long groans against each other.

"Cas," he moaned into the former angel's ear.

His hips curled into Castiel's pelvis, rolled, and made a swirling motion without realizing what he did. It brought a sharper moan out of Castiel, so he pulled back and plunged in again with the same swirling motion of his hips. That time he barely heard Castiel over himself. The new man dragged his leg around Dean's hip and they fit tightly together as their hips worked each other into a faster, more desperate pace.

He had no idea if he'd hurt Castiel but it didn't seem to matter. Thoughts blurred into a kaleidoscope of hazy colors steadily brightening as their lovemaking turned into raw fucking - again, marking territory and releasing aggression.

"Dean, don't stop," growled Castiel into his shoulder. "Yes, oh,  _yes_."

Hearing a former angel of the Lord begging him to keep going and watching his eyes roll back in his head as he drowned in sensation pushed Dean closer and closer to the precipice.

Abruptly, Castiel threw him over and nearly tossed both of them out of bed. Without any warning, Dean found himself in the vulnerable position splayed out across the bed. And Castiel never missed a beat as his hips took over, rolling and working the length of Dean's cock. Hands braced on Dean's hipbones and strong thighs held him where the former angel wanted him. Dean's fingers dug into his forearms as he watched in wonderment as Castiel rode him with the kind of passion he never knew lived in that creature.

Shuddering passed through Castiel's limbs as Dean began jerking his cock as if it was his own. Periodic rough twists around the head and swift flicks of his wrist brought Castiel to the edge. Stuttering, bucking hips and hoarse moans followed shots of thickly hot come all over Dean's hand and his belly.

Dean got so caught up in watching Castiel lose control, ripped apart by his orgasm, that the sudden, sharp upturn of Dean's own pelvis took him by surprise. He nearly lifted off the bed with the uncontrollable aching bolts of fire through his limbs. His entire world centered on the mess of limbs above him in that moment and a long, strangled cry erupted from his throat. The kaleidoscope of colors intensified until it burst into a flood of white stars. And then the silence of night blanketed his senses.

Awareness reached him again with Castiel draped over his body, head tucked snugly beneath his chin. Dean's hands smoothed over his shoulders, both lost in a mutual haze.

"We should argue like that more often," Castiel eventually said.

Though he chuckled, Dean couldn't find words in his brain yet.

More serious then, Castiel's voice lowered to a whisper. "I think I understand what I feel now."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"I'm unhappy away from you. We're stronger together than apart. That must be..."

"...Love," Dean finished the thought for him.

"Yes." He nodded against Dean's naked chest.

"You coming home then?"

Castiel lifted his head and peered at Dean through drowsy blue eyes. "I thought I was a danger to you and Sam."

At first Dean only nodded but then he added, "Let 'em come after us."


End file.
